Beyond the Shadows We Know
by DragonsRuin
Summary: When we are born we are born into either the light or the darkness. Natsu is a light, he is energetic, fun and has a happy life. But what will happen when he meets a boy from the darkness named Gray? And what's this 'special' skill this boy can do? Rated for language
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail TT^TT**

* * *

_When we are born, we are either born into the light or into darkness. The lights stay within the light and the darks, within the shadows. It is almost impossible to pass from light to dark, fore the lights need to stay warm and illuminated in the light. The darks need the shadows to stay hidden and unknown. We know plenty about the lights, they are happy, energetic, loving people. The darks keep their secrets to themselves and remain a mystery. After a terrible war hundreds of years ago, they were finally at peace with one another, accepting each others differences. The lights realize the darks are mysterious and always will be, so they accepted them for who they were. While the darks were a little more hesitant, questioning the people who were always so happy and open. But the darks eventually settled for accepting the lights as very strange, or some of them. Some people still refuse to accept the other, usually the darks, even some dark groups go as far as to jump lights that stay out too late, and very few lights do the same. But being bound to the dark or light may cause some problems to arise. Because where there is light, their is always darkness in the shadows..._

* * *

It was nearly sun set in the town of Magnolia, but few would realize with how little light was peaking out from behind the pouring rain clouds. Almost all the lights were safely home, except one pink haired straggler. We see a drenched pink haired boy running home, carrying a bag full of school supplies and he wore a strange white scaled scarf around his neck. 'Shit! I didn't know it was this late! Igneel is sure gonna kill me!' SPLASH! 'Damnit! Darn you hole, darn you puddle!' The boy picked up his fallen papers, shoving them violently into his bag. He stood up, only to freeze momentarily at a flash of lightning that went off before him. The pinkette started sprinting, with the rumble of thunder going off. 'Left, now right, and le-' "Ohf!" The boy fell of his behind harshly after running into someone. He looked up to see a pale boy, around his are, with dark blue eyes and raven hair. He wore dark baggy pants and an open grey shirt which showed off his abs, but the scary part was, he was standing in the shadows.

"Watch where your going." His voice was deep and smooth, and kind of sexy, not that the he would admit that.

"S-Sorry." The pinkette stuttered.

"Oi, pinky, it's about to get dark, you better be on your way before the monsters come out." The raven haired teen chuckled. The name mad the boy mad, he stood up and pointed a finger at the raven.

"Look here bastard, my names not pinky, it's Natsu! And I ain't afraid of the dark! That's a damn legend saying all lights are, so your a fucking vampire is that it since you don't like the sun?!"

The raven hair teen chuckled again, "I haven't met a lighty like you, flame head. You better scram, you have a few minutes of light left." Natsu looked up to see he was right, and he was taking off his shirt.

"Shit! Thanks Stripper!" And with that we waved and ran off home. 'Stripper?' The raven haired teen looked down. 'Shit!' He looked around and found his shirt a few feet away. 'Hmmm, Natsu... What an idiot.'

* * *

"I'm home!" Yelled a dripping Natsu, standing in the doorway.

"Natsu! What took you so long?" The boy scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry dad, mine and Lucy's project got ruined so we had to redo it and then the rain caught me off guard.

"We'll, it's a good thing your safe. You know it's dangerous for us to be out in the dark Natsu." The boy grinned, "I know dad, I'll be careful."

* * *

**Tali: Hello Everyone! :D My first story, I hope you guys like it! Sorry it's very short, but more chapters to come and they will be longer! :) **

**Happy: Aye Sir! **

**Tali: Aye! Please review, it'll help me rewrite better! And for Happy! :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**darkhuntressxir, musicgirlforever101, TheSlayerGirl- Thank you! :3 Happy and I thank you so much, tehe! **

**theabridgedkuriboh- Wow! Your reading this?! :D Thank you! I'm a huge fan of your stories! ^^**

**TheRealmsOfDream- How do you think it'll end up? :3 I'm curious, so far I don't even know how it will but I think I have an idea X) Oh, thank you for reviewing!**

**Thankyou for your reviews everyone! :'D Happy and I (darn you grammar) are going to do a little dance now! Now I present chapter 2!**

* * *

"That was so much fun!" Lucy, a beautiful, honey blonde said.

"Yeah! Until you got us kicked out..." Natsu snickered.

"What?! I'm not the one destroyed a game!"

"That damn mole was asking for it! And Erza broke that test your strength ga-"

"Because the game was poorly made, if it cannot stand a little hit." The scarlet haired woman interrupted and that was final. No one dared argue with the scary knight, unless they have a death wish that is.

"Still, at least we didn't kick a dude!"

"Not my fault we was a pervert and flirting with me. He was trying to act all manly in front of his friends so I showed him where it hurts on a man." Lucy smirked and Natsu snickered again. "His face was the best thought, it went from red to pale then he passed out! Haha, nice one Lucy!" The both of them hi-fived.

"Well, this is where we part. See you tomorrow at school, and Natsu," Erza said while Turing towards the pinkette.

"Y-yes E-Ezra?"

"Don't be late, again." She said with a terrifying aura surrounding her.

"Y-yes ma'am!" He shouted while saluting the scary woman. She nodded then turned and crossed the street.

"Hey Lucy, I'll walk you home if you want."

"Are you sure Natsu, you live all the way across town." Lucy was Natsu's best friend, and was always concerned about him.

"Yeah, my dads out of town till next week, so I'm in no rush."

They talked and laughed all the way to Lucy's apartment.

"Bye Natsu, be careful!"

"See ya Luce." Natsu said with his signature grin, turning towards the road home.

It started to drizzle as Natsu walked home. 'Just my luck' he though as he loosened his scarf.

* * *

After his short-cut through the covered market place, Natsu look up at the sky to see that it was now pouring and was getting late. He remembered the other day when he was in a similar situation. His stomach fluttered as he remembered the raven-haired stripper he ran into. 'Whats this feeling in my stomach? Maybe I'm sick? I'll ask Lucy tomorrow' He thought about how his heart pounded when he saw the boy, maybe because he was scared. 'But I wasn't scared! Damn it! I'm probably never going to meet him again anyway!' At that thought, Natsu's heart dropped and he had a feeling of disappointment.

"Maybe I am sick..." He mumbled to himself. Natsu had no idea why he felt this way every time he thought of the raven-haired boy. 'I don't even know his name!'

"This is that damn strippers fault..." He mumbled and being too deep in thought, Natsu accidentally took a wrong turn, ending up in the wrong alley-way.

"Gihi," Natsu snapped out of his thoughts and turned around. He saw a tan, muscular guy with a ton of pricing's standing a few feet away from him. The man had wild, long, dark hair and crazy red eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu asked, trying to look brave but took a step back. He was scared but no way in hell would he show it in front of this guy.

"Gihi, the names Gajeel and princess, I think you're lost." Natsu looked around and realized he was indeed, lost. He mentally cursed himself for being so careless.

"Princess?! No way in hell bastard! Now get out of my way." Natsu stormed passed the metal man only for him to grab his wrist and pin him to the wall by his collar.

"Let go of me, metal head!" He yelled while struggling to get out of Gajeels iron grip. **(No pun intended)**

"You're a feisty little lighty, aren't 'cha? Gihi, I think I'll play with you fora bit." Natsu continued to struggle, he was freaking out now. A flash of lightning lit the sky up and Natsu froze. He was petrified, it was getting dark, a crazy man has him pinned to a wall, he was soaking wet and it was now thundering. The world really hates him, doesn't it?

"Oh, it looks like someone's afraid of thunder, gihi." Natsu closed his eyes as he felt the tripod his collar tighten. Even with the rain pouring down, he knew he was crying. He was mentally preparing himself for the worst when suddenly he felt the grip on his collar, disappeared. Natsu slowly opened his eyes to see Gajeel stumbling into a wall, and I front of him stood none other than the raven-haired teen he saw the other day.

"Seriously Gajeel, what's with you and 'playing' with lights?" The raven-haired teen asked in a gruff voice. Gajeel stood up all of a sudden and took out a knife. Natsu wanted to warn the teen, he wanted to he, but he was paralyzed with fear. The boy saw it I time to dodge, but no completely. The knife cut him above his left eyebrow, but the raven-haired boy ignored it and got Gajeel right in the jaw. He flew across the alley and slammed into the wall, passing out. Relief washed over Natsu as he realized he was okay now.

"Oi, are you okay pinky?" The Gray asked, a hit of concern in his voice.

Natsu slid down the wall, hugging his knees while laughing and hiccuping.

"Shit! Your hysterical!" The teen sighed, "Come on pinky, I'll take you home." He said, offering his hand to the pinkette. But Natsu just stared at it, hugging his knees tighter. By now he was done laughing but he still was hiccuping and with more tears flowing. Gray stared at Natsu and knew he was scared out of his mind. From the loud, annoying idiot who he was yesterday to this crying, hiccuping mess.

"Natsu, come on, you need to go home." Now his voice was soft, he extended his hand more, urging the pinkette to take it. Natsu hesitated, but took the patters hand, and was helped to his knees. Still holding Natsu's hand, Gray lead him out of the alley towards the place he first met Natsu. Neither spoke a word, but it was a comfortable silence, with a sniff from Natsu and the rain adding a calming beat. Eventually, Natsu lead Gray towards his home, enjoying the sensation of holding Grays cold hand.

* * *

When they came to the steps of Natsu's home, Gray stopped, which tugged the pinkette's hand, making him turn towards the raven-haired teen.

"This is where we part." Natsu gave a small smile and shook his head, which Gray raised an eyebrow at.

"You got hurt because of me, at least let me patch you up." The teen sighed and allowed the pinkette to bring him inside. Natsu switched on the lights then sat Gray on the couch. While Natsu went to go find the first-aid kit, Gray decided to look around. What caught his attention was a wall with pictures on it, most of them of Natsu with a red-haired man which Gray assumed was his father. But one stood out, it was a picture of Natsu when he was about 5 or 6, with his father, and a gorgeous pink-haired woman. The picture was old looking and all crinkled up behind the frame it was in.

"Found it!" Gray jumped slightly, realizing he was staring at the picture. He shook his head and turned his head towards the now cheery Natsu.

"You know, I never got your name, so I can't thank you properly."

"I guess you didn't, my names Gray, Gray Fullbuster," he said while grinning.

"Well thank you for saving me, Gray." Natsu said with a smile then turned his attention to the kit. Gray got a warm feeling when he heard Natsu say his name. 'Weird' he thought. Natsu moved Gray's hair out of the way and dabbed the medicine on with a towel, making Gray hiss. Natsu froze then apologized and dabbed a little more gently.

"I'm really sorry, now you're going to have a scar."

"Don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong, and who cares, it makes me look tuff. Besides by hair practically covers it." Gray said while grinning. Natsu looked into Gray's eyes, realizing he was being completely sincere. Then he realized how close their faces were, turned a bright red and jumped back. Gray, stared at Natsu's red face and realized why he was blushing, causing him to grin.

"I-is their anything else I can do?" Natsu asked, his face calming down a bit.

"Nah, I'm fine, thanks for patching me up pinky." Gray said as he opened the door to reveal the pouring night. He turned to go but was stopped by a "Wait!" When he turned towards the pinkette he found him handing him an umbrella.

"A-at least I can give you this so you don't catch a cold." Natsu said while looking at the floor. Grays smiled at the little gesture.

"Thank you," that caused Natsu to look at Gray and their eyes met, the he looked away with a pink blush adorned on his cheeks.

"Oi pinky." Natsu turned to Gray, only to find his lips on his. Natsu was shocked at first but then kissed back. Gray pulled away smirking, "Thanks for the umbrella pinky," then turned and exited the house.

As soon as he was gone Natsu sat on the floor touching his, now tingling, lips. Their goes his first kiss, but he was a giddy inside. 'I don't know what just happened but I'm happy it happened.' Natsu smiled and stood up.

"Happy! You crazy cat, wake up and come down for dinner!"

* * *

**Tali: I had no idea how to start this chapter or how to end it. Please don't hate me! I don't think it turned out that terribly bad, but what do you think? Im just glad this chapter is over! Now onto three, and this timeI know what to do with it! :D**

**Gray: why did you keep calling me 'raven haired teen'?**

**Tali: x( because Natsu didn't know your name and neither should we, but I gave in when I continued to call you that...Don't you be mad silly, I made you kiss Natsu~!**

**Gray: Che, whatever, only because I got to kiss him**

**Tali: Tehe! Please review for Gray... Wait where is Happy?**

**Gray: He is with Natsu,you can't expect me to let Natsu be alone can you?**

**Tali: Awww! Gray~! Your so sweet... Save it for next chapter! :K**


	3. Chapter 3

**theabridgedkuriboh- Yeah! Gajeel can be scary at times! Hooray for hero Gray! :D And thank you for writing amazing stories! :) Ignore the cheesy-ness! :3**

**TheSlayerGir- Thank you! It's a weird story! XD I hope it has a mix!**

**darkhuntressxir- Meeep! Thank you for liking the story! :D**

**TheRealmsOfDream- Thank you~! And I was thinking something like that but now I got the perfect idea! mwahahahah! :3 **

**Onto chapter 3! Mush Happy~!**

* * *

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

"Natsu?" The voice of Natsu's father, Igneel, snapped him out of his thoughts.

_Drip. Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

"I'm going to visit your mother today, would you like to come?" Igneels voice was very soft now, and they both knew why, this topic was always delicate with the two.

_Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop._

"I think I'll go later, but not right now."

_Drip. Drip. Drop._

"Okay, bye Natsu, love you."

_Drip. Drop._

"I love you too, dad."

_Drip_.

Then Natsu zoned out again, thinking about the past week. It was crazy, from kissing Gray to Lucy and Erza. 'Ugh, my head hurts just thinking about it'

* * *

_-Flashback-_

_"Then he just kissed me..."_

_"My little Natsu's growing up!"_

_"What?"_

_"Natsu don't you get it? Your in love with this guy!"_

_"What?!"_

_"Natsu, Lucy is correct. That's the fuzzy feeling you get when you see him. I swear, if he forces you to do anything you don't like, I'll kill him!"_

_"Th-thank you Erza but I think I'll be fine, anyway I probably won't meet him again..."_

_"Why not Natsu?" 'Shit! I didn't tell them that he is a dark born.'_

_"W-well he isn't one of us..."_

_"Natsu?" They are both concerned for me, I guess I can trust them._

_"He is a shadow, but he is good!"_

_"I don't know Natsu, I mean remember your-"_

_"I know Lucy but he is different, he saved me!"_

_"Saved you? Natsu please do explain" Erza said. So I explain the whole Gajeel thing but I didn't tell them about how he kissed me._

_"That's so romantic~!" Lucy had stars in her eyes now and Erza looked like she was about to kill me._

_"You let a stranger into your house?! Alone?!" Pow! Then I woke up to find myself on the floor with Erza standing over me, her hand raised._

_"Erza don't kill Natsu! He just started growing up!"_

_"Natsu, when shall you introduce us to this 'Gray'?" Erza asked, acting calm, like she didn't just hit me a moment ago._

_"Eh?! I barely know him, and I don't know if I'm ever going to meet him again."_

_"Natsu! You can't fall in love and do nothing! Go get your man!"_

_"What the-. Lucy, I don't know where to 'go' if anything.." Erza's eyes now had stars in them as we'll._

_"Then we shall find him," she grabbed me and hugged me, harshly. "Natsu we will find your love for you!"_

_"It'll be just like a fairy tale!" I finally gave up on them and sneaked out when I saw an opportunity._

_-End Flashback-_

* * *

"Hey, Happy," Happy woke up from his nap and looked at Natsu.

"Aye?"

"Watch the house, I'm going out for a little."

"Aye sir! Be safe Natsu!"

"Aye, aye, Happy," with that he closed the door. 'Hmm, I guess I should head to the flower shop, I know how much mom loves her white roses.' Natsu mused. He remembered how his mom loved simple things that had a twist. Instead of 'plain red' roses she loved white ones. Instead of baking her cakes, she loved to set them on fire, purposely, so they had 'a nice crunch'. Instead of snowmen she always made snow dragons that 'protected the house'. Instead of buying her son a regular pet, she bought him a blue talking cat that could fly, which they named Happy.

"Ohayo, Wendy," he said as he entered the flower shop, seeing his friend Wendy at the counter.

"Ohyao, Natsu-san! How are you?" The dark blue-haired girl asked.

"I'm fine, how are you Wendy?" He asked looking around for the white roses.

"Great, thank you for asking~! Oh, Natsu-san, are you looking for white roses?" The pinkette rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah, but I don't see any..."

"Oh! Grandeeney asked me to save some in the back for you! I'll go get them~!" Natsu nodded and watched the girl go into the back room. The flour shop was pretty big, but it was so full of different kinds of flowers, it had little room to move. It overwhelmed Natsu every time he went came into the corner shop, but it was also very pretty. Natsu liked flowers, they were pretty and they smelt nice, so who wouldn't like them?

"Here you are Natsu-san, your flowers. I apologize for the wait." Natsu smiled at the girl, she was always so kind.

"Thank you Wendy, here is a few jewels."

"Ummm, Natsu-san, this is too much, here."

"Nah, keep it Wendy, that's for holding the flowers for me, have a nice day Wendy."

"You too, Natsu-san!"

With the white roses in hand Natsu left the store, and headed towards the little dirt road. The one that went passed the old shops, the deserted playground and eventually lead to the church. He counted the flower patches, like he always did. 'One, two, three, four, right' He turned right at the fourth flower patch and went down the little paved road. The walked for a few minutes down the little road that was surrounded by overgrown trees and bushes. He finally came to the black iron gate that we was looking for, inside we're stone tombs and a few huge trees.

Natsu entered the graveyard with a loud, rusted creek and headed directly towards one grave. The stone graves were in rows, on the left side they were in rows of 8 while on the right side they were in rows of 6. It was the strange way the sidewalk cut the grave yard in half, or more like tried to but did it at an angle since the entrance was more towards the right. The left side of the grave yard was covered in shadows from the large trees above, while on the right side the grave yard was lit up by the sun. Since the clouds were clearing from yesterday it, with a few stragglers in mind, most of the right side was covered in light from the sun.

He finally reached the 7th row of graves and counted, two graves down. He stood in front of a dark marble grave, and placed his roses down, respectfully. Natsu went down on his knees in front of the grave, took a deep breath then looked at it again.

"Hi mom, I got you your favorite flowers. I know last week I brought you lillys but their only your third favorite so I had to get you something nice this time." He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, knowing well that crying solves nothing.

"So mom, last week a met a dark born, but don't worry! He is actually really nice and he saved me from another shadow who tired to attack me. It really was a crazy day, and don't tell anyone but he also kissed me." Natsu smiled remembering the thought and touching his lips.

"I felt funny every time I saw him and Lucy said that's it love. I don't know what to do mom, I mean he is darkness and I am light, shouldn't we hate each other? I'm so confused mom, do you think you could give me a sign to tell me what to do or something? I mean would you even approve that I might like someone from the darkness? I don't want you to be angry with me or anything." The slight breeze started to pick up and Natsu covered his eyes. When he opened them he looked up in the sky to see a cloud... shaped like a heart. 'Holy crap!' Is all he thought.

"Is that's your sign mom? So it's okay, I'm not betraying you this way?" The wind started again but this time not as harsh, it caused a few leaves to fall from the tree in front of him and one few directly onto his nose. The place where is mom used to always kiss him, right in the middle of his nose. A few tears fell from Natsu's eyes and he smiled.

"I guess that's a yes, I love you mom, thank you. See you next week, ne? And this time I'll bring a bunch of white roses, maybe even a few lillys. I hope your okay, up there in heaven, and don't forget about me."

Natsu wiped his eyes and turned to leave only to see a huddled figure in the shadows. Natsu thought he looked familiar and walked over to the figure, which made them turn around.

"Gray?"

_Drop._

* * *

_**Tehe~! Me and my dad actually made dragons in the snow when we visited snow places. Snowmen were evil monsters and the dragons were the 'protectors of the castle'. :D I was a silly child!**_

**Tali: Woot! Two chapters in one day! I'm on a roll. I'm evil, I left it on a cliff hanger, sorry guys~! Don't hate me! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I write it! :D**

**Happy: Aye!**

**Tali: Happy?! Your alive! *hugs to death***

**Happy: Aye! Now let me go!**

**Tali: TT^TT Why must I be alone... Review for me please? Oh Carla~! **

**Happy: I'm sorry! 3':**

**Carla: Its too late he-cat, you hurt her feelings!**

**Tali: *snickers***


	4. Chapter 4

**TheRealmsOfDream: Well here it is! :D and yeah you were over thinking it, sorry. It's just plain old Gray :) Thank you for reviewing! :D**

**FairyWhereAreYouGoing: Thank you~! I hope you like this chapter! :)**

**theabridgedkuriboh: Thank you for the Review and your help~! No noses people in this chapter! :D**

* * *

"Gray?" Said teen turned and faced him

"Pinky, haven't seen you for a while. What are you doing here?" Natsu's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he looked at the ground.

"Y-yeah, I was just saying hi to my mom, and you?" Gray gave a soft smile and faced the grave in front of him.

"Same, saying him to my mom."

"Mmh," Natsu had no idea what to say. 'Mom, I know you said yes but what am I supposed to do now?' I am the environment wasn't the most romantic, or talkative one at that.

"Well, sorry to interrupt, see you around Gray." He turned and quickly, but casually walked out of the graveyard. He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, sighing in relief. No, its not that he didn't like the raven, but it was weird to talk to some one in a grave yard, with the gloomy aura around. Plus he was still trying to figure out his feelings for him, so he didn't want to embarrass himself.

"Oi, pinky!" 'Shit' Natsu stopped walking and turned around. Gray was walking over to him, and Natsu thought he looked like he was glowing. 'Im not a school girl, stupid mind! Stop thinking like one!'

"So what are we doing today pinky?" Natsu raised an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know about you but I'm going to go have lunch."

"It's a date then." He said, smirking. 'Does this guy even hear a word I say?'

"The hell, bastard? Why don't you stick to the shad-" Then Natsu realized where the raven was and shoved him into the shaded bush. Gray looked pissed and struggled to get of the bushes clutches.

"What the hell pinky?" The said while getting up from the bush.

"Y-you! H-how stupid can you be?! You were in the light you idiot!" Nastu was fumming, how could he be so careless?! But all Gray did was smirk and walk towards him.

"You can't think I'm afraid of a little light, ne, pinky? I'm no vampire either so I haven't turned to ash." He chuckled, and pat Natsu on the head when he reached him.

"Your really silly, pinky." Natsu growled at him.

"Well normally, darks stay in the shadows and lights stay in the light. Why you so special? And stop calling me pinky, stripper!" Gray looked down to see his shirt on the fence. He went on and put on his shirt, then turned to the pinkette.

"Well pinky," Natsu growled again. "it seems I'm just special. Now where are we going for our date?"

Natsu walked towards the market place, mutter something about 'damn strippers' with Gray following, not loosing his grin. After walking for quiet some time they found themselves at the 'Fairy Tail Cafe'. Gray heard about this cafe, it was one of the few in the city to be open to both lights and darks. Usually lights and darks stayed away from each other, they always had that mutual hatred but for some strange reason, Gray found hisself attracted to the lighty named Natsu. He turned to the teen to see him have a huge grin and pulled him inside.

"Ohayo Mira!" Natsu shouted towards a beautiful snowy-haired woman.

"Ohayo Natsu! I see you brought a friend, is he your boyfriend Nastu~?" Mira said with a playful grin and her matchmaking skills turned on high.

"Ugh, Mira~!" He complained. "No, this is Gray, Gray this is Mira." Mira gave a small bow and Gray nodded.

"Natsu, I apologize but, could you seat yourselves today? I'm very busy at the moment."

"Sure thing Mira" The pinkette said with a grin then pulled Gray to the back most part of the cafe and seated themselves in a booth.

"Oh Gray you need to try Mira's chocolate cake! It's delicious, and so is the red velvet! The caramel-" Gray shut the pinkette out after that. He thought back to the graveyard and when he ask Ul for a sight he saw a heart shaped cloud in the sky and then Natsu came over. That was good enough sign for him but he wanted to get to know the pinkette better. He was shocked when the pinkette agreed to go on a date with him with little complaint. 'Hmmm, maybe he might like me?' He looked back at Natsu to hear him going on about the best deserts. Gray smiled, who knew what went on the in Natsu's head?

"-ay? Gray?" Said teen snapped out of his thoughts. Natsu's face was very close to his and when the pinkette realized this he jumped back, his face red. Gray turned his head to see Mira with an evil smile.

"So what would you like?"

* * *

"Man, I'm full~!" Natsu said while rubbing his stomach. Gray smiled, Naysu ate his cake and half of Grays.

"You sure got an appetite pinky." Natsu glared at Gray, then chuckled. Gray raised an eyebrow at the pinkette, "What?" He chuckled against then leaned forward with a napkin and wiped the side of Grays face.

"You're sure a messy eater, stripper."

"Are you two love birds done?" They both jumped, they didn't realized Mira was there.

"Ugh, Mira~!" Natsu whined, turning pink. Gray only smirkered and shook his head.

"That'll be all Mira." He placed some jewels on the table, grabbed Natsu's hand and left the cafe. The pair just started to wander around the market, going into shops and having a great time with the other. Though Natsu got them kicked out of a clothing store by toppling every rack of clothes there.

"Ohh~! Look they have ice cream! Wanna get some Gray?" Natsu ask, a goofy smile on his face and his eyes were sparkling.

"Sure" While Natsu left to go get them ice cream Gray sat i. Ine of the metal tables by the fountain. They were now in the outskirts of the market, with few people around but it was peaceful. There was open sky above them and a beautiful circle fountain with mermaid designs etched into it. A few flower patches we around as well and the soil was still muddy from the rain. Gray turned to Natsu to see him talking to a blonde haired man, with a scar that went through his right eye brow. He wore an earring on his left ear and Gray didn't like him one bit. He saw the blonde put an arm around Natsu's shoulders which made him clench his fists. He didn't like anyone else touching his, or soon to be his, pinky. But he felt a little better when he saw him shove the teen off, and started to yelling at him. 'Natsu is really something else, isn't he?' He looked back up to see Natsu walking towards him with ice cream.

"I didn't know what you wanted to I got you vanilla."

"Why vanilla?"

"Everyone loves vanilla!"

"I hate vanilla." Natsu looked at Gray like he grew three heads, and they started breathing fire.

"You bastard, you're going to eat it and you're going to like it or else I'll shove it down your throat." He said, eyes narrowing evily.

"I was just kidding, calm down pinky, I like vanilla." Natsu looked to see if he was lying, when he didn't see anything he turned to his ice cream. He took a bite and froze.

"Pinky is something wrong?" Concerned from the pinkette's weird behavior.

"This is amazing!" He shouted, eyes sparkling. He got another spoonful, "Gray, you need to try this! It's amazing~!" Gray ate the bite and stopped.

"Wow, that's good." He turned to his ice cream and the same effect of deliciousness came over him.

"Oi, pinky, you need to try this."

So they sat there by the fountain, feeding each other ice cream, and having a wonderful time. They looked like a couple but they didn't care, they were just enjoying their ice cream with the other. It was a perfect moment until...

"Gray-sama!" 'Shit' he thought turning around, he and Natsu were now standing in front of the fountain when she had to ruin it. Natsu turned his head to see a blue-haired woman running over, hearts in her eyes, which Natsu didn't like one bit. He ran right into Natsu causing him to fall into the fountain.

"Gray-sama~! Juvia has finally found you, Juvia was looking all day for you." Gray sighed, he thought this chick was annoying but he didn't want to be rude.

"Juvia, please leave me alone, if you don't mind I'm with Nat- Natsu?! What are you doing in the fountain?" Natsu glared at Juvia who stuck her tongue out at her.

"I wanted to swim in it, what do you think, stripper?" Gray sighed again and started to help him out. 'Well, their goes our little moment'

"Juvia can you please leave us alone?" And the girl nodded without complaint.

"Okay, Gray-sama! Juvia will to show you how ,ugh she loves you~!" Then she ran away, leaving the pair alone.

"Well, I had a great time until that Juvia girl showed up, now my clothes are ruined." Natsu sighed 'At least she is gone now'

"At least let, me walk you home. Sorry about Juvia, she's a stalker of mine and never leaves me alone..." Natsu looked at him skeptically for a moment but decided to believe him. 'I mean no normal girl would push someone into a fountain then carry on like nothing happened and talk in the 3rd person!' He smiled at his thoughts and turned to Gray, smiling.

So the two were on there way to Natsu's home, talking about events throughout the day. At this point it was an hour or two past noon but they were both tired, or Natsu was. But a thought has been bothering Natsu the entire time.

"Here we are," Natsu snapped out of his thoughts, he has got to stop doing that. He acted like he felt he should and hugged Gray.

"Thank you for a great time Gray." This caused said teen to smile.

"Natsu," he looked up and stared into Grays eyes. They stayed like that, staring into each others eyes until Gray cupped Natsu's check and smashed their lips together. Natsu felt like he was on cloud nine when Gray kissed him, and he kissed back with much enthusiasm as Gray, wrapping his arms around the teens neck. Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu's waist and pulled him closer, loving the feeling of the pinkette close to him.

The need for air became overwhelming g and the two parted, flushed and panting. When the locked eyes, Natsu smiled and Gray grinned, the wonderful fluttering feeling coming back to Natsu.

"Ok, Natsu, you free this weekend?" The pinkette thought for a moment then nodded.

"Yeah, why?"

"Good, theirs a festival this week and I want to take you, I'll pick you up around 10." Natsu grinned and nodded.

"Okay! See you then Gray!" He shouted while waving. But that question still bothered him.

'How can Gray be light and dark?'

* * *

**Tali: Gahhh! I'm so tired! I tried to make this long and now I'm about to pass out!**

**Natsu: Then go to sleep?**

**Tali: No! I must post this!**

**Natsu: Please review for this crazy girl!**

**Tali: Hey! And I was nice and let you kiss Gray! You are so going down next chapter! I am worse then Juvia fountain pushing!**

**Natsu: Wahh! You meany~!**

**Happy: Aye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Erza-Scarlet-of-Fairy-tail: Yeah! I think if this were to really happen, Lucy and Erza would defiantly support Natsu no matter what.**

**theabridgedkuriboh: I know, stupid Juvia! :K and your somewhat right on the parental thing, I'll explain it next chapter! ^^**

**FairyWhereAreYouGoing: Thank you! And I'll explain it next chapter! (I hope)**

**TheSlayerGirl: I'm glad you liked it! And I'm trying not to make Natsu too OOC but it'll happen if you want cute moments ;)**

**TheRealmsOfDream: Youre too smart for this! X) But nah, I'm not to going to need your overthinking powers yet. And he is going to be in the story soon, probably not next chapter but soon and I shall say his name! and thank you for liking my chappie~! :3**

* * *

_"Hey daddy, why are you crying?" We see a 5 year old Natsu, walking down the stairs in his red and black dragon pajamas. He wore a white, scaled scarf that he received for his birthday last month and dragged a red stuffed dragon toy with him. Igneel turned his head, whipping his tears and smiling at Natsu._

_"Naysu, what are you doing up so late? It's almost midnight." The boy just rubbed his eyes and yawned._

_"I couldn't sleep cuz of the scary storm!" Natsu had tears in his eyes and ran to his father, burying his face in his dads chest. Igneel had tears in his eyes as he pat his sons head, but for a different reason._

_"Shhh, Natsu, it will be alright, the storm will p-pass." He chocked on his last words, trying not to sob. Natsu looked up at his dad and knew something was wrong, his dad never cried, ever! He steeped back from his dad and looked at him._

_"Daddy, what's wrong?" Then he looked around and realized something. "Daddy, where's mommy?" Igneel now had tears streaming down his face._

_"N-Natsu, mommy isn't coming home..." Natsu looked in horror at his father, dropped his toy and had tears in his eyes._

_"W-why n-not?" Igneel didn't want to say it but he couldn't lie to his son, he had to tell him._

_"M-Mommy's," he took a deep breath, he had to be strong for his son. "Mommy's d-dead, Natsu." He had tears streaming down his face now and he looked at his son. At first Natsu didn't believe him, 'Mommy can't be, she promised we would go to the festival next week!' Natsu looked at his father and saw he was serious, and he just broke down. Natsu fell to his knees, tears pouring down his face._

_"Mommy!" He screamed over and over again, like she would come back if he called her. He felt his dad hugging him but he continued to scream for his mother. Igneels heart broke for the second time that day from his sons reaction, but just hugged Natsu close with tears streaming down his face._

_After a few hours Natsu calmed down enough to ask his father. His father explain that she was murdered, a few people from the darkness jumped her, and killed her in cold blood. 'Why would they kill mommy, she never did anything bad!'_

_"Natsu!" _

Natsu woke up from his dream in a cold. 'Damn dream!' He often had nightmares about the day his mother died and it was always the same one, and always woke up every time he heard the scream of his mother. Natsu still remembered that day, and his dreams made sure he wouldn't forget it either. From that from that day Natsu would never trust a person of darkness and now every time a thunderstorm came, Natsu relived the pain and fear he felt that night.

For a year Natsu kept to himself, he just went to school and went home, rarely talking to anyone except for Happy and his father. But next year when he opened up, he met his best friends Erza and Loke, and then Lucy came into the picture two years later. He never remembered telling them about his mother but they knew and were always watching out for him. Except for his friends, his dad and Happy, Natsu didn't really trust anyone else. 'Until Gray' His thoughts reminded him. For some strange reason Natsu trusted Gray the moment he saw him, which was strange to him. It usually took him years to really trust someone, yet he trusted Gray after bumping into him and arguing with him. 'My minds really screw up' he thought. Natsu checked the clock to see he had an hour before school started, so he got and started to get ready.

* * *

"So what do you think Lucy?" Natsu just explained to Lucy the whole Gray, light and dark thing and her needed her help.

"Hmmm, I've never heard of anything like that. Did he act any different when he was in the light?" Natsu thought back then shook his head.

"No, he was the same bastard as he was in the dark." He said with a grin on his face.

"Now that's really weird. Well theres only one thing to do, go to the library!" Lucy shouted, stars in her eyes.

"The library? How's that going to help?" Lucy sweat dropped.

"Natsu, the library might have some information on this, have you even been to a library?" He looked offended.

"Of course I have, I followed you here before, remember?"

"How could I forget, you almost set it on fire and almost got us banned..." Lucy muttered.

"Anyway we can go after school today. Maybe we can figure something out."

Natsu nodded and the two of them parted for their first class.

After school they both met up and entered the library. It was huge, as big as three, two story houses put together. There were endless rows of books and tables with few people seated around. There were two stories to the library, and there was even a sliding-ladder-thingy. Natsu had a look of awe on his face and Lucy casually greeted the Librarian.

"This place is awesome!" Natsu shouted only to be 'shhhhed' by ten different people. He glared at everyone of them then turned to Lucy, "Where do we start?" Lucy thought for a moment then pointed to the second story.

"Probably around the 'dark history' section." Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and raced up the flight of swirly stairs. Lucy smiled at his eagerness, Natsu may have not realized it but every time he talks about this Gray, a smile always appears on his face. 'He really must like this guy' and Lucy couldn't be happier for her friend, but at the moment they need information on him.

As soon as they reached the section, Lucy started handing Natsu books that could be useful. After about twenty books, Natsu staggered to a table and they started to search. After a few hours they started giving up.

"Not only do these not have the answer, they barely have anything on dark mages except for common knowledge!" Natsu nodded in agreement and started to think.

"Well, if a light library has little information then maybe were going about this the wrong way?" Lucy started at Natsu in disbelief, not only what he suggested was crazy, he also had a brilliant thought.

"Man, who knew all that reading would make you smart?"

"Lucy~!" He whined. Lucy just snickered, "Just teasing, anyway Naysu, you don't mean...?"

"Yup!" Natsu grinned, "We need to sneak into a dark library!"

"You're crazy! We couldn't even- how would we even survive in the darkness enough to find information on this?" Natsu grinned again.

"My dad still has some old light charms and we could bring a few flashlights as well." Lucy started at Natsu.

"You're going to get us killed," she muttered. "But I'm not letting you do this alone, fine, I'll go." She sighed. "When are we going to do this?"

"Tomorrow!" Naysu grinned. "Since tomorrow's the last day before the weekend, we can stay out as long as it takes! Plus it'll give me time to pack all my spy gear."

"Spy gear?" Lucy asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yup! Our flashlights, rope, the charms and I gotta find a dark cape..." Then he started muttering about the possibility of an invasion. Lucy sighed again.

"You really are hopeless..." Ignoring her, Natsu grinned.

"Tomorrow after school we'll go to my house since I have all the gear we need and Igneel's gonna be gone till the weekend." Lucy nodded, "It'll give me time to write my will." The two talked a little longer before leaving for their homes.

School flew by the next day for both of them, and it really hit Lucy hard when she was at Natsu's home.

"I cant believe I'm going to do this." She muttered.

"Come on Luce, this is gonna be fun! We're gonna be like spies! Or ninjas~!" Natsu said while taking out their 'gear'. Lucy looked over the stuff Natsu had set out. He had two black capes, two light charms, four flashlights, two pairs of gloves and two belts that had built in pouches for who knew what. Lucy picket up a belt and opened a pouch to see a powder.

"Natsu what's this?" She asked pointing at the powder.

"Well the purple one is sleeping powder, and the red one is itching powder, cool huh?" Lucy looked shocked then carefully closed the pouch and put it back on the belt.

"Natsu, where did you get all this stuff?"

"I got it last year from the old guy that lived across the street, he was moving and gave me this stuff. I have a ton more in my closet." He smirked, "I can be a real ninja if I wanted to." Lucy sighed and put on her 'gear'.

The two finished and Lucy looked in the mirror. She wore a black long sleeve, black leggings, black boots, the belt she had was black but her gloves and light charm were pink. Natsu wore a similar outfit with a black T-shirt, loose black pants, which were held up by the belt, black sneakers, and had his gloves and light charm red. Both finished off their looks with the long black capes.

"I feel like we're going to rob a bank or something." Natsu snickered at her, "Maybe next time." He said as he put on his backpack.

"Mission 'Dark Secrets' is a go!"

* * *

**Tali: I was acually going to continue this but I spent most of my day drawing Gratsu and two of them look okay-ish~! I'm so happy! :D and I finally explain Natsu's moms death. I cried while writing it, I mean who wouldn't cry if they saw a cute, adorable Natsu crying for his mommy? I don't think anyone wouldn't. **

**Happy: Aye?**

**Tali: Not you silly neko! Oh yeah, question for you guys: **

**_If you could be any animal or half animal, what would you be?_**

** I would be a dragon so I would have a tail, scales, wings and breathe an element! (Not just fire silly people, we have iron dragons and light dragons, etc.)**

**Happy: I would be a cat!**

**Tali: You already are one!**

**Happy: Aye! I'm I just that good! Please review for me, and I guess her too.**

**Tali: Yay! Sleep~!**


	6. Chapter 6

**darkhuntressxir: I know right? *hugs Natsu* and aren't they, I wish I had some of that stuff, I'd sneak around prancing people! :D**

**FairyWhereAreYouGoing: Either way you would be fluffy~! :3 Wolves and lions are so cute!**

**TheRealmsOfDream: Can I give the inner you a hug? :3 Oh yeah! Episode 2, the mansion one where they went to go find that book and Lucy dressed up as a maid! Damh! You got the best of both worlds by not only being half neko but you also gonna be able to fly! Your one smart cookie! :D**

**theabridgedkuriboh: Awww! I bet you'd look great! But does that mean you would want to have fish and milk? :o and here it is!**

* * *

_"Mission 'Dark Secrets' is a go!" _Natsu shouted as he put his scarf around his neck.

"I had a good life..."

"That's the spirit Lucy! Stay positive!" Lucy sweat dropped at her friend.

"Do you have any idea where we're going?"

"Yup," Je grinned and pointed at a map of Magnolia, "I did some research last night and this library here is the oldest and largest dark library here."

"It's in the middle of the dark side of town!" [1]

"That's why we're sneaking in! We gotta be careful though, but I'm sure we'll be fine!" He said, checking out the backpack under the cape, making sure everything's in order. After finding everything was okay, they set out into the night. The two stumbled a but as their eyes adjusted to the night, but continued to the marketplace. As they entered they felt shivers go up their spine, the place was completely deserted, and it was very dark out, giving the place an ominous, creepy feeling.

Natsu continued on, looking for the fountain he and Gray were at last time he was here. He found it quickly and signaled Lucy over, who was also looking. Natsu pulled out the map again, making sure they were going the right way. Once he pointed out their direction to Lucy, who nodded, they crept into the shadows. As soon as they passed an invisible barrier they felt weaker, and knew they were in the dark section of town. Since they had the charms, they could continue but since they were in the darkness, they felt weaker and a little sick, yet they continued on.

They were running from alley to alley, using the shadows to stay hidden. So far they haven't encountered any 'shadows' and they were glad, one look and you could tell they weren't supposed to be in the darkness. Two buildings away from the library, Natsu found what he was looking for, an emergency ladder. He signaled to Lucy and pointed at the ladder, but the ladder was high up. Natsu crouched down, tangled his fingers together and allow Lucy to use the, as a step. [2] Lucy got on the ladder and climbed up, then turned to watch her friend. Natsu just missed the ladder by the inch, no matter how fast he ran, and there was nothing he could use as a step. Then they both heard someone approaching and Lucy started to panic. She looked around for something to help and saw a rope on her belt. She threw it down to Natsu who quickly climbed up to the ladder then climbed to the roof, joining his friend.

They both sighed and looked down to see a stray cat where they were, who he'd caused Natsu to chuckle and Lucy to giggle. The two then got serious and continued on their way. The gaps between the buildings were short but Lucy was terrified. Natsu jumped the gap then turned to Lucy with his arms open, ready to catch his friend if she were to need it. After Lucy continued to pace around and panic, she finally decided to jump and made it over safely. Or at least as safe as you cam be when jumping buildings. The next one was easier for both of them but they found a problem, they realized they were a floor short. The library was three stories high while the building they were on was only two.

Natsu looked at his map and realized that the third story was recently built, and was still being built, by the look of it. Natsu looked to the left of the building, seeing the entrance to the library, that had two men in front, guarding it. 'That's weird for a library... I wonder if they're hiding something?' He looked at the map again and hope that their was still an emergency ladder at the back of the building. As luck would have it, there was on, and a platform a little lower than the building they stood on. Natsu, feeling suddenly brave, tool his chances and jumped, just reaching the rim of the platform. He climbed onto it then signaled Lucy to jump, who was also feeling brave. She jumped but was a foot short and started to fall, but Natsu got her hand just in time, and pulled her up.

It shook the two out of their sudden bravery, but they still continued on. They climbed up the emergency ladder up to the third story which was half finished, pieces of wood still visible. After pushing through some unfinished wooden wall, the two were on top of the library. They looked up to see a breathtaking night sky, and a full moon, it was beautiful. The two have never seem a night sky under the stars, they only saw it threw their windows with lights on. But seeing it for the first time with no lights, was like seeing the stars for the first time ever. They spent good five minutes, staring in awe at the sky until they realized they still have a mission to complete.

Natsu made a mental note to show his friends the night sky, under the moon light. Natsu and Lucy walked around, looking for an entrance to the second story which Lucy, thankfully found. Natsu headed down the stairs first, then signaled Lucy to come when it was safe. They hid in a corner of the library quickly, they check what books they were around. They were in the kids section, and Natsu pulled out a book only to get shivers down his spine. On the cover was a giant shadow behind a yellow, glowing kid. The title was 'Where you belong', and it was one of the creepiest things he has ever seen and the worst thing was, this was just the kids section.

They both moved to the opposite corner from the ladder to thankfully find the 'Dark History' section. The two pulled out a few books and turned on their flashlights, both feeling relieved and happier from the light. The two then began to work, reading the books front to back, but they had to speed read because of the dangers of being caught. The two felt very lucky because it seemed no one was in the library today, but they were still cautious.

When Lucy pulled on Natus shoulder he got very excited until he looked at the title of the little article. He waved his had dismissing her, he already knew about the story of the Princes of the sky and space. It was the story of how two princes fell in love but there was some conflict, probably their gender, that wouldn't allow them to marry, but they did so etching or something happened and then they were allowed to marry. It was the first story of how Fiore allowed same sex marriage, and people still know the story today. Lucy shoved the book back in Natsu face and pointed to the caption underneath a picture of two men with glass between them.  
_The two could not wed, from they were born in different seasons, one of the darkest and one of the lightest._  
Natsu blinked at what he just read and he was sure that wasn't in the story he knew of. He grabbed the book from Lucy and started to read.

_Where light shines, the darkness lingers, so without light we do not have darkness and without darkness there would never be light. But the bond between the two is also their separation. The darks stay within the shadows and the lights stay in the sun, the two stay away from their opposites. A time before the 'War of Day and Night', there was a prince who loved another, front he opposite side. The Prince of Kurai Heiya had been seeking a suitable until the Prince of Hikari Kishi had sought help from him with illegal smugglers. They soon fell in love, secretly meeting during sun sets and dawn, where light and darkness we at an even match. The two married during the dawn and the people of Fiore accepted the princes with little hesitation but soon the lovers could never 'be' together. They were still bound to the light and darkness. They went to the best magic shops, and healers but nothing would work. until one man created the charms of light and dark, which allowed the lovers to enter their opposite season. But these charms could not last forever, one could become very sick from using a charm too long. One day while the lovers were together, an old woman came and requested to talk to the princes, saying she could solve their problems. Both princes were delighted to hear someone may help them so they asked the old woman what they could do for her. She smiled-_

"Damn it!" He yelled, someone had ripped out the page. He cursed his luck, he was so close to finding something! Lucy smacked her hand over his mouth but the damage was already done.

"Who's there?" A deep voice boomed.

"Shit! Go Lucy!" He growled. Lucy ran over to the ladder that lead to the third floor and started to climb, cape flowing. Natsu started to run to the ladder when a book caught his eye. It was on the fourth shelf, it was a large leather booked that looked very old and seemed to glow slightly. Natsu felt hypnotized and picked up the book slowly, running his hands over it, examining it.

"Hey you! What are you doing here?" That voice snapped Natsu out of his trans mad he turned around to see one of the large guards he saw earlier. He shoved his hand into his pouch and threw a handful of red powder at the man, who lofted his arms up trying to protect himself. While the man was blinded and coughing, Natsu shoved the book into his backpack and climbed up the rusted ladder. When he reached the third floor, he looked for his friend who whistled at him, he turned to see she was on the building next to this and she was pointing to a rope she used to slide down. Natsu nodded and grabbed the rope Lucy used sliding down it onto the roof of the other building, joining his friend.

"I swear if you didn't come a second earlier, I would have gone after you and kicked your butt." She said with a playful smile.

"I was just kicking a body guards butt, don't worry!" He said while grinning.

The two hopped roofs like they were nothing and ended up at the markets rooftops. After a small debate, Natsu decided to crash into a hat stall while Lucy climbed down slowly. The two then ran directly to Natsu's house and sighed when they were enveloped in light.

"Remind me never to do something that reckless again!" Lucy shouted while taking out her pajamas she packed. She went into the bathroom for a hot bath. While she was in the bathroom Natsu changed into his pajamas, a red Tshirt and black bottoms with a gray flame pattern on the bottom, and on the side of his shirt. He pulled put the book from his backpack and looked it over, having no idea why he was so attracted to it. It was a black leather book, with silver designs in it, with no title. Natsu was about to open it up when he heard Lucy turn finish. He quickly put the book back into his bag and jumped on the couch. Lucy came out in a gray shirt and plaid green and pink shorts.

"I'll take the couch if you'd like, I mean it is your house."

"Nah, it's fine, I made you come on the spy mission with me anyway."

"Thanks Natsu, good night."

"Night Luce!" He clicked the lights off and the two fell asleep.

* * *

1- Even though it isn't daylight or nighttime, Magnolia is separated into light section and dark section. Most of the darks live in the dark section and the lights the light section.

2- that's cheer leading move people muse to help people climb up, like they cup their hands together and they step on them. I didn't know what it was called, sorry!

**Tali: Sorry I didn't update yesterday guys! But I failed at a simple fairy tail~! :'( The Prince story I wrote like 20 times just to stick to the short one. I didn't even realize how long this was until I fimished, woot! Score one for me! :D and I finished 2 Gratsu pics today! I'm on a roll! ~They see me rollin, they hatin~!**

**Natsu: Your weirder than Lucy! Ayway, did you see me all spy-ish?! Woot! Ninja me! But what's with the book I have?**

**Tali: You were pretty ninja, weren't you? That book will be important layer in the story~! I had sugar earlier so I'm all happy! and me and my mom are baking like 20 (only 5) cakes for Easter! :D**

**Natsu: I still never figured out how Gray can be both! You left us all hanging!**

**Tali: Thats because the book was ripped! Wahh! I really wanted to know too! Please review! It helps me write better and cuter stuff for Natsu and Gray~!**

Kurai heiya- dark plains

Hikari kishi- light shore

These are according to google translate, since I wanted to make the names sound cool. Sorry if they are wrong or offend anyone in anyway!


	7. Chapter 7

**theabridgedkuriboh: You actually liked the prince story? I guess then Ill continue it! I was planning to explain it a weirder way, but I guess we'll find the ripped peice then :)**

**TheRealmsOfDream: I know. And I apologize for the errors, I always reread my stories and I catch a ton of mistakes, my stupid IPad is evil when typing, it tries to autocorrect words that are fine into something unrelated. You wanted Natsu caught? Very well next chapter I'll give you something you'll like! And I have a basic idea for my plot but if you want so something to happen, I bet I would make it and keep my plot outline. I added a tiny bit of stingsu, and since I like that parring, there will be more of them~! Another question thing, sure! I had fun reading everyone's answers. And I loved your review! Thank you to you and your inner self! I like a review where you say what you want or really think, it gives me ideas for the next chapter!**

**darkhuntressxir: I'll put that in soon~! And here's another chapter even though it hasn't have mich to do with the previous one. XD**

**FairyWhereAreYouGoing: I just a horrible person, mwahahahaha! Nah, I'll continue the prince story soon, don't worry! **

* * *

"Natsu! Wake up!" Said teen groaned.

"Five more minutes..." He said, flipping over and throwing the blankets over his head.

"Natsu get up or I'll pour a cup of water on your head!" That's when he shot up out of bed.

"I'm up!" He yelled.

"Good, now get dressed, I'm gonna go make us breakfast."

"Thanks Lucy!" He said as he went into the bathroom for a shower. While he was showering, Lucy was downstairs preparing pancakes, Natsu's favorite breakfast food. After a million sleepovers and such, Lucy knew Natsu was a heavy sleeper. 'More like a monster' she mused. When a knock on the door caught her attention.

"Hello?" She said, opening the door to reveal Gray.

"Uh, hi? Is Natsu here?"she nodded.

"Yeah, he is in the shower now, who are you?"

"I'm Gray-" he stopped when he was the girl look at him in awe.

"So your the famous Gray Natsu talks about~! Hi I'm Lucy, Natsu's best friend! Please come in, we have much to talk about." Gray grinned and walked inside. 'So Natsu talks about me, eh?'

Lucy and Gray sat at the table, eating pancakes, since Lucy made too many, even with Natsu's appetite. The two had a little simple conversation about themselves but mostly about Natsu. The two continued to talk, enjoying the others company and laughing when they heard a "Lucy! Did I have to do something today?" Lucy giggled, when Gray pressed a finger to his lips.

"I don't know Natsu, do you?"

"I feel like I have to do something today, but I can't remember what." Natsu said as they heard him going down the stairs.

"I don't know but Gray here, might remember~!"

"G-gray?!" Then they heard him stumble and fall down the rest of the stairs, laying on his stomach at the bottom.

"Uggghhhhh," Natsu groaned, holding his head while still on the floor.

"Natsu are you okay?" Lucy asked, going to her friend, concern in her voice. Lucy looked at Gray who was kneeling next to Natsu, worry evident in his eyes. She smiled at the cuteness of the two then turned back to her clumsy friend.

"I-I'm fine, I just slipped." He groaned trying to get up but his arms wouldn't work. Gray smirked, lifted up the pinkette, who squeaked in surprise, and carried him to the table. Lucy smiled at the two again, they were just adorable~! Natsu grumbled a 'thanks' to Gray and thanked Lucy for the pancakes. The three sat at the table in silence, when a *ring* made the, all jump. Lucy pulled out her phone and answered, "Hello?"

"Lucy, where are you?" The voice of her boyfriend came through the other line.

"I'm fine, I'm just at Natsu's." she replied.

"What are you doing at Natsu's?" Lucy snickered, someone sounded jealous.

"Me and Natsu were just making out until you interrupted us rudely... Right Natsu?" She asked while handing him the phone, which he snickered evily at.

"Lucy, hang up on your lame boyfriend! I wanna kiss you more~!" Them Natsu started to make kissy noises.

"WHAT?! NATSU YOU MAYBE MY FRIEND BUT I'LL KICK YOUR ASS INTO NEXT WEEK!" Loke boomed over the phone, all of them hearing him clearly.

"Awww~! Loke-sama! You're so mean to me~!" Natsu said while snickering and Lucy giggling taking the phone back. Gray grinned at the two, they were such idiots.

"We're just kidding Loke! You're the only guy for me! Natsu has a boyfriend anyway~!"

"What?!" All three teens said at the same time. Lucy nodded and poked Natsu on the nose, which caused him to crinkle it and hold it away from her.

"Yup! His name is Gray! And I gotta say Natsu had good taste, because Gray looks yummy~!" That caused the raven haired teen to blush slightly and look away while Natsu, with his blush from Lucy's comment, stared at Gray, snickering at him blushing. Lucy giggle again, man did she love teasing them. She talked to Loke for a little longer, hung up then turned to her friends.

"I'm going guys, have fun with your boyfriend Natsu~! Gray, be gentle, Natsu maybe strong but he is as innocent as a kitten." She said as she exited the house, waving farewell to her friends. Natsu blushed a deep red at what Lucy said and shoved a forkful of pancakes into his mouth. The two finished up breakfast and Natsu cleaned while Gray sat on the couch.

"Why are you here anyway?" Natsu asked, not remembering why he was there.

"Come on Pinky, think back to what told you last time we saw each other." Natsu just had a confused look on his face, and Gray sighed. "The festival pinky, I said I would take you this weekend and look, it's the weekend."

"Oh yeah! I forgot, sorry, I thought I was supposed to do something today." He said, stepping from behind the counter, scratching the back of his head, reaching for a bottle of something. Gray now really looked at Natsu, who was wearing a blood red muscle shirt, grey pants that ended at his knees, his signature scarf and grey sandals. Gray smiled at how cute the pinkette looked, then he realized he was talking to him.

"Sorry, what was that?" Natsu pouted at him which made him look simply adorable, "I asked when would you like to go to the fair?" 'Oh yeah, the fair!' Gray didn't even realize...

"Now," he stood up, grabbed his hand and went towards the door. As he dragged Natsu, he saw him scrambling for house keys, finally getting them and allowed himself to be dragged.

The two exited the building and after Natsu locked it, they headed towards the fair.

"What's with you pinky?" Gray asked when he saw the boy jumping up and down. The name caused Natsu to narrow his eyes at Gray, "I'm just excited for the fair! Now I got motion sickness pills, I can go on rides without getting sick!" 'So that was the bottle Natsu had earlier'

The two continued to the festival which was on the opposite side of Magnolia. Gray was still holding Natsu's hand and Natsu didn't seem to mind, he actually swung their arms playfully together. He seemed to enjoy the walk to the festival, he was smiling the whole time, even humming a little tune. When they arrived, Natsu grinned like a little kid during Christmas, the place was huge! It was five football fields, wide and eight long, their was a huge street in the middle with floats and people throwing beads, surrounding the street were little booths with games like balloon popping or water gun stalls. Around the booths were huge rides of all sorts from bumper carts to a tea cup ride, to huge roller coasters, even a giant ski lift that went from one end of the festival to the other. There were banners that hung around that had the 'Festival of Sun Down' written on them. It was one of the only fairs to be opened all day and night, and welcomed everyone to join and just have fun.

Natsu dragged Gray to a ticket stall and bought them both unlimited ride wristbands. Once they were on Natsu, still holding Grays hand, ran to the nearest roller coaster, and got on with Gray at his side.

* * *

"Hahaha! That was so much fun~! Gray, lets go on that one again!" Gray sighed at his little pinkette's energy.

"Natsu, we went on that one twice already, lets eat something." Natsu pouted at Gray but then gave in and sighed. They have already been on half of the rides here, and some of them, more than once.

"Fine, where do you wanna eat?" Gray just pointed to a stall, grabbed his hand and walked over. The two ordered food, two sodas, two sandwiches and cheese sticks, then sat down at an empty table. The two chatted until their food was ready and they eagerly ate. Natsu had a lot of fun in butting the top of the cheese stick and seeing how long it could go before snapping. He also tried to get Gray to join but he always bit it before it could get any longer. It was fun, the two enjoyed eating together, having a blast at the fair.

Natsu made sure they went on every single ride at least once, even the ones Gray thought were lame like the the tea cups, but it was still fun.

When they were on the ski lift, a ton of balloons flew around them since the stall under them accidentally cut them, and Natsu giggle happily as he grabbed balloons. He failed but still smiled and was a giddy when Gray caught one and gave it to him, though he let it go by accident but still had fun in seeing it disappear into the sky.

Gray told Natsu to stay somewhere while he got cotton candy for the both of them, he saw it in a movie once. When he came back. He saw Natsu talking to the same blonde he saw at the market, which made him growl and stomp over to Natsu.

"Here Natsu," he said, handing the boy cotton candy, who smiled brightly at Gray. He then turned to the blonde, "Who the hell are you?" He asked, giving off a 'he's mine' aura. The blonde just smirked, "I'm Sting, Sting Eucliffe and you are?"

"Gray, Gray Fullbuster, and Natsu's boyfriend." Natsu chocked on the cotton candy he was eating.

"What? We are?"

"Yes," he said then Gray wrapped his arms around Natsu, possessively. Sting's eyes narrowed at Gray, he looked like he was about to say something but he just smirked which caused Gray to narrow his eyes.

"Well sorry to interrupt your date, see you later Natsu-san, Gray." When sting said his name, Gray could tell he didn't like him, but he didn't care. Natsu then turned to Gray, "Gray, are we really going out?" Gray smiled the innocent question.

"Only if you want to, pinky." Natsu nodded then handed Gray the cotton candy.

"Try it, it's really good~!" The two were so distracted, they didn't even realize the diminishing sun. They started home, not even paying attention to the time. Around half way their Natsu fell to his knees, holding his stomach.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good." He groaned. Gray was thinking about the food they ate but remembered they ate the same thing. He looked up to see it was almost dark, he didn't even notice since it doesn't bother him. Cursing himself for being so careless with Natsu, he picked him up bridal style and started running home.

"Gray you feel nice," he moaned, snuggling closer to Gray and slowly closing his eyes. Gray started to panic and began running faster to Natsu's house.

"Natsu, don't fall asleep on me, I need you to stay awake." The boys eyes were half lidded, "Okay, but I'm really tired Gray."

"Natsu you can fall asleep when we get home but not yet, okay?" The boy nodded and snuggled closer to him. Gray would have been happy at this if it wasn't for the situation, and he, some how, ran even faster. He finally made it to his house and searched Natsu pockets for the keys, and as soon as he opened the door he turned on all the lights.

Gray sighed in relief when he saw Natsu open his eyes a little more, but he saw how tired the boy was. He turned off all he lights and went to Natsu's room, turning on the light and setting Natsu down. He saw he had a light generator so he turned off the big night, and turned to leave when he felt Natsu grab his shirt.

"Wait, can you stay with me?" A very tired Natsu asked.

"Sure thing pinky," he climbed under the covers with Natsu and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy who cuddled into his chest.

"Night, stripper," Natsu said, then let himself fall into dream land. Gray chuckled, "Night, Pinky," He said, kissing the forehead of the boy, and falling into dream land too.

* * *

**Tali: wow! The reviews for last chapter were awesome! Guys if you have a request, of you want something to happen please tell me! I have an idea of where my story is going abut not a great detailed plot so if you want something to happen, I can probably make it work! Anywho, I was going to make this chapter longer, but I realized it was too long already and I haven't updated for a while.**

**Happy: You talk too much!**

**Tali: Your so mean to me~! Time for a fun question:**

_If you could become any character of fairy tail, who could you be?_

**I would want to be Natsu or Gajeel, without the pricing's though. I would have dragon slayer magic and I could set my school on fore or eat half of it as a snack! But a girl version, oh yeah or Erza, so I would be super strong, I wouldn't have to spend time dressing up for school and I would have awesome magic!**

**Happy: Please review!**

**Tali: Aye sir!**


	8. Chapter 8

**TheRealmsOfDream: Thank you~! Your reviews always make me laugh :) and I hate stupid I pad auto correct, thank you ou very much I want it to be speltwrong. Poor Meredy, but it was very funy, haha!**

**theabridgedkuriboh: thank you, it was own old prank me and my friend used to play on her boyfriend a while back... Memories~! it would be cool to have ice magic bit you'd have to buy a new shirt everyday... And I question why Gray never strips his necklace... Hmmmm...**

**musicgirlforever101: Thank you~! :)**

**teacupcococake: Thank you~! :D**

**TheSlayerGirl: it was the only, non magic relatex nickname/ pet name I could think of for Natsu. X) and thank you~! :)**

**FairyWhereAreYouGoing: you did? Good, I tried to make it dramatic and fluffy, and I think Lucy would be the teasing type of she had a boyfriend... *cough* Loke... And I think Lucy should call Loke put more, even if she isn't fighting :3 and thank you for the review! :D**

**darkhuntressxir: or both, holy crap the end of the world! Natsu and Erza mixed, that's a true demon... :k and scary!**

**LuMidoriiroo: I hear you loud and clear~! ;)**

**Anon Banana: Thank you, I'm glad you liked it~! And freeds one cool cat :3**

_**Guys, sorry about not posting much, my sister was in the hospital and I barley had enough time for school work, let alone fanficiton. But she is getting better and should leave Monday if everything works out. So sorry on my behalf, personal issues got in the way. So I'll try to update faster now, to make it up to you guys, so sorry about that and it's not that I'm lazy (but I was having trouble with Grays god damn curse!) just things got on the way..puff your mad, then I'm sorry :'(**_

_**~Tali**_

* * *

When the pinkette woke up, the first thing he saw was met a firm chest. 'What the hell?' He looked up to see Gray, who was still asleep, peacefully. He then remembered the festival then feeling very sick and weak, and then asking Gray to stay with him. 'Because I didn't want to be alone' is all he thought, then he remembered Gray is now his boyfriend and his checks adorned a tint of pink. He tried to get up but he could t. He looked down to see two arms wrapped around his waist. He blushed a deeper shade of pink and started to struggle, trying to get out of the, somewhat, embarrassing, position. His struggling only caused Gray to wake up and their eyes met for a moment. Then he leaned down and kissed the pinkette gently, who kissed back almost instantly. When they broke from the kiss, Natsu face was a deep red.

"Mourning Pinky," Gray said. Natsu growled at him and continued to try to break free from his grip. Gray then say up, pulling Maysu with him, "Why don't we just stay like this?" Natsu glared at him.

"Let me go!" Which Gray suddenly did, causing Natsu to stumble a d fall of the bed. He landed with an "Omfh!" right on his abandoned back pack. Natsu tried to casually but quickly, hide it under his bed, then looked at Gray seeing him looking some where else. But Gray did see Natsu shove something under the bed, but pretended not to notice.

The pinkette got up, glared at Gray, grabbed a change of clothes and went off to shower. When Gray heard the door shut he quickly looked under the bed, only seeing a black back pack, which he grabbed. Placing it on the bed, Gray slowly unzipped the back pack to reveal its contents.

Natsu came out of the shower, feeling refreshed in his orange muscle shirt and black, knee high pants, with his signature scarf around his neck. He stretched as he entered his room and froze at the sight of an angry Gray.

"What the hell is this Natsu?!" Gray hissed, lifting up the book Natsu took from the dark library. Natsu was once again, momentarily hypnotized by the book, he just started at it until Gray brought him out of his thoughts.

"Natsu!" Said boy flinched at the other for yelling, he was always afraid of yelling since his mom.

"I-it's a b-book." He knew that wasn't the answer Gray was looking for but he didn't want him to be furious with him for sneaking around at night.

"Natsu, you know what I mean! WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A BOOK FROM THE DARK LIBRARY?!" The teen flinched again, he was a little scared but he knew, in his innocent heart, that Gray would never het him.

"M-me and Lucy s-snuck i-into the d-dark l-library. B-but while w-we were e-escaping I s-saw this b-book and I just couldn't leave it."

"YOU WHAT?! YOU SNUCK INTO THE DARK LIBRARY?! NATSU-" Gray saw that Natsu now was shacking, damn, did he scare him that bad? He knew getting mad would solve nothing so he took a deep breath and continued.

"Natsu, why were you in a dark library? Why didn't you just ask me to get you a book?" Natsu wasn't shaking anymore, seeing as Gray calmed down. But the boy looked down at the floor, he wanted to figure out the answer by himself but, now he has to ask him. 'Damn it'

"Gray, how are you both light and dark? And don't give me any of that 'special' shit, I want to know the truth." He said, crossing his arms over his chest. Gray muttered something incoherent.

"It's a curse, given to my family generations ago from some old hag. It makes my skin cold, to me and to others. If I hold someone too long, I can freeze them to death in my arms." gray let his words sink in. Natsu looked shocked at Gray then ran into his arms.

"But you have never felt cold to me Gray. Your always so warm~," the boy practically purred. Gray smiled softy, he was slightly shocked at his boyfriends actions, but then again, the pinkette has been surprising him since he met him.

"Yeah, I don't get it either..." Gray mumbled into the met of pink hair he currently nuzzled his nose into. The teen didn't completely know why, so it wasn't a complete lie, he just knew the majority of the truth.

The two walked to and just cuddled together on the couch. They sat there, Gray laying on his back, watching the TV lucrimia, with Natsu, hugging him like a teddy bear, and fell asleep on his chest. Gray was never really one for cuddling but if its with his little pinkette, he'd be snuggling all day.

Two hours of bliss passed, and Gray dozed off as well. They both jumped awake from a *ring*, Natsu sluggishly picked up his phone.

He yawned, "Hello?" He said in a sluggish, mourning voice.

"Natsu Dragneel?" A feminine voice asked.

"Yeah?" Natsu laughed as Gray playfully nipped his ear.

"This is Nurse Nagisa, from Magnolia Central Hospital, I regret to inform you that your father, Igneel has been involved in an accident."

"W-what? An ac-accident?" Natsu repeated, wide eyed, not wanting to believe the woman. Gray looked shocked as well, he could hear the nurse fine because she was practically yelling. The taller teen caught the phone as it fell from Natsu's grasp.

"Y-yes, thank you for informing us, have a good day." Gray chocked out, he quickly hung up and hugged the pinkette tightly as the smaller teen started shaking.

Natsu's face was blank as he shook in Gray's arms. Gray swore hours passed while, in reality, only half an hour passed. Gray collected his thoughts ad turned the the pinkette in his arms.

"Come on Natsu, we need to go to the hospital to see your dad." He said in a gentle voice. If it hadn't been for their current situation, Natsu would have never known that soft voice belonged to Gray. He nodded with a blank expression on his face, and allowed Gray to lead him out of his home. Gray had grabbed the key Natsu had used the night before he locked up the house.

* * *

Magnolia Central Hospital wasn't far away from Natsu's home, about five blocks away, give or take, mostly give. The hospital was fairly new, it opened about eight months ago, so the place looked all high-tech and spotless. As soon as you entered, you were surrounded by the sunlight that shined through the endless, tall glass windows. To the far right was a little cafe and tables with people seated, waiting for their loved ones. To the far left was a food court, for guests who came to visit, and past the food court was the emergency room doors but who knew what was beyond those doors. Behind the reception desk were several elevators that lead to the rooms above which house the patients.

Gray spoke to the two women there, both of which enjoyed flirting gwith him. He finally got the information out of them, relieved two visitors passes, and turned to his little lost pinkette who was currently staring out the window. Gray dragged him to the elevator and pressed floor '5'. There was an uncomfortable silence surrounding g the two as they went up, Gray put the visitor stickers on his and Natsu's chests. With a 'ding' they arrived on floor five and Gray talked to a nurse finding where Natsu's father's room was.

Once they arrived at room 5D31, Natsu and Gray stepped into the darkened room. The two saw a red headed, muscular man, with bandages wrapped around his left arm, and what looked to be his entire chest, scratches and bruises adorned his body. Next to him was a pole type thing that held bags of liquids, one even held blood which made Natsu cringe. Bags were connected by wires and when followed lead to the arm of Igneel Dragneel. A computer was behind the man, with strange charts on it and data. The room was fairly large, it had its own bathroom, shower included, a sink to wash your hands entering and exiting the room, the patients bed, across the bed was a large TV mounted on the wall with several shelves, a coat closet, and a curtain to give the patient privacy when you enter.

Natsu walked up to the side of the bed and looked at his fathers sleeping form. 'What happened dad?' Natsu thought as he looked over his father some more. He winced slightly at the state his father was in, he looked like he was beaten, cut and then beaten again. If Natsu ever found who did this to his father, he wouldn't hesitate to kill them on the spot.

Igneel was a kind man, though his appearance suggest otherwise, he was really a nice, friendly man. He was friends with everyone, so who would do such a horrible thing to his father? Natsu allowed tears to escape his eyes and turned to Gray with a silent plea. The teen nodded and left the room, allowing the boy some time with his father, alone.

When Gray left he found a nurse looking over the clip board outside of Igneel's room and she checked several things off. Gray asked what the woman thought his condition was, and his eyes widened at her response.

"This was no 'accident', someone deliberately tried to kill Igneel Dragneel."

* * *

**Tali: Sorry guys for taking forever! But I got this up, ne? I'll be posting more since my sister is getting out of the hospital on Monday so that's good! **

**Gray: You bastard! Why'd you leave it on a cliff hanger?!**

**Tali: I'm sorry! I just love being sadistic to my fans! Just kidding guys, I hope to get the next chapter up tomorrow! And thank you to my friend Canada for the name! :) see you guys soon!**

**Gray: stupid you didn't ask the question!**

**Tali: oh yeah! **

**Do you guys realize freed can 'technically' be invincible? He just has to write runes, any way he wants and can do whatever he wants, so on a way he can rule Fiore... I mean just write death, pain, no air, no magic in the runes, etc. Review please! Aye sir!**


	9. Chapter 9

** *****Notice*******

**Hey guys, I know I normally post people reviews here so I can answer any questions before the next chapter but not today, they are at the bottom. So me and my friend, Canada, were talking and I realized that my beginning chapters weren't bad, but they didnt really go with my whole 'light, dark' thing that I know you guys expected. I was planning to do something like this and with Canada's help I can finally work on this plot. So say goodbye to all the cute fluff, and hello to the real plot. Will I not add anymore fluff? No, I will but just now here is my plot~! I hope you like it after several chapter of fluff :3**

**~~~~ and thank you to my new beta reader Canada~! ~~~~**

* * *

The nurse explained that Igneel was stable, for now. But he was more likely to get better than not. After the nurse explained more about Igneel's health to Gray, a police man came up to Gray.

"Hello, I'm Sheriff Kazaki, from the Magnolia Police Department, I'm here for the case of Igneel Dragneel."

"Yeah, you can speak to me."

"You are?"

"Gray Fullbuster, I'm a close family friend."

"Well nice to meet you Gray, I'm sorry about this happening, we believe he was attacked, by several people..." The man ended in almost a whisper.

"What?" Gray was wide eyed and shocked, he and Natsu talked about his dad a little bit and he didn't sound like the kind of man to get into trouble.

"We believe it was a dark gang that attacked him... They also left a note, for Natsu Dragneel. You look like a strong boy, could you please watch over his son? He may be in danger." The man handed Gray a crinkled note, "If you get any ideas or something that could help us solve the case, please call." Gray nodded and the man left. He turned his attention to the note.

'We know where you went, lighty, stay on your side of town, or more people will get hurt, and give us back what's ours'

Gray stared wide eyed at the note. 'What the hell did you do Natsu?' The raven-haired teen thought as he turned and entered the room which held both Dragneels. He turned to see Natsu sitting in a chair, beside the bed that Igneel laid on. The pinkette smiled softly at Gray, but that vanished when he saw the expression the boy wore.

"What did the nurse say?"

"The nurse said he is stable, for now. The police said this was an attack on your dads life." Gray paused, he let his words sink in then continued, "does this mean anything Natsu?" He asked while handing the teen the note. Natsu grabbed the note and his eyes widened as he read it, and retread it. The note fell from his grasp and slowly drifted to the floor, while the boys eyes started to water and he began to shake.

"T-this i-is m-my fa-fault Gr-Gray..." Natsu whispered, his tears finally falling. Gray grabbed Natsu and hugged the boy, trying to comfort him as best he could.

"Shhh, Natsu, don't cry... How is this your fault, did you hurt your dad? No you didn't." Natsu clung onto Grays shirt, which he somehow was still wearing.

"B-but m-me an-and Lu-Lucy w-went t-to t-the d-dark li-library..." He held back a sob, "W-we... I-I t-took a d-dark bo-book... I-I d-didn't th-think so-something l-like th-this w-would ha-happen... I-I'm s-so s-sorry..." Natsu started sobbing into Gray's shirt, and Gray rubbed comforting circles on the boys back.

The boy finally calmed down enough and the two headed to Natsu's home. Gray sat the both of them down on the pinkette's bed, Natsu held safely to Graus chest.

"G-Gray, a-are th-they g-gonna g-get m-me t-too?"

Gray growled and hugged Natsu tighter, "No, I won't let them take you Natsu, don't worry." After a few minutes the smaller teen finally fell into a deep slumber. Gray watched over him for a few minutes, making sure the boy was okay. Then he carefully got up, without waking the boy, and gently laid him down. He kissed the temple of the sleeping boy, who hummed in response. "I won't let them take you..." He muttered as he left the home and locked it, stepping into the afternoon light.

* * *

The two decided to meet at the fountain Natsu fell into, the time they were at the marketplace last, two days of comforting a crying boy, later. Here Gray was, right on time, looking for his favorite pinkette. Since the attack on the boys father, Gray decided he would take care of Natsu and male sure he is safe. When his eyes scanned over the opening, Gray began to worry. When the pinkette walked into the clearing, Gray calmed down, that is until he saw who with.

"Sting," he growled. The blonde had his arm over Natsu's shoulder, he seemed to wear a forced smile, as he looked down at the smiling, talking Natsu. Gray began walking towards the two and Natsu's eyes seemed to sparkle.

"Gray!" Natsu yelled as he flung himself into the boys arms, nearly toppling the two. "We were just talking about you! Right Sting?" Sting just rolled his eyes and Natsu huffed, but smiled.

"Let's go to Fairy Tail, it's Spring so Mira's gonna make her special strawberry cheese cake~! Come on!" Natsu grinned, pulling the two teens behind him. With Natsu leading, Gray gave Sting a death glare that seemed to say 'he is mine' while sting sent him a challenging one that seemed to say 'so what?' The two gave each other death glares, scaring poor innocent people that walked by. This happened all the way to the Fairy Tail cafe, while Natsu, oblivious to the two, grinned the whole time.

When they arrived, Mira gave Natsu knowing looks and is served them to a booth. Natsu ordered strawberry cheese cake for them and strawberry juice. It was fun for the three, they all laughed, and except for the moments Gray and Sting glared at each other, they all had a good time. After their time

together was up, Natsu gave Sting a goodbye hug which made Gray a little mad. So when the pinkette walked over to him, he kissed him, glared at Sting again, and walked off.

When the couple got to Natsu's home, they both went straight to Natsu's bed. They laid down, grabbed notebooks and papers and put the dusty book Natsu took from the library, on the bed. The two agreed they would read the thing and see why or was so important. Gray opened the book as Natsu started at it like it was some sort of spectical. Then the two began to read side by side, word for word.

After several hours of researching the two were only through half of the hug leather book! The two went over the notes they jotted down, which were very similar. They pondered over them for a while until Natsu snapped his fingers as an idea hit him.

"The darks are preparing for something...but what?" Gray shrugged, "I can't think of anything at the moment." Natsu sighed in defeat, "at least we have more today than yesterday... Gah! We still have the other half to go over tomorrow!" Gray pat Natsu's head as he got up and began to leave the home. Just as he reached the front door he was tackled by Natsu, or more like he pounced on him.

"Gray wait! Tomorrow bring your stuff, you're staying over tomorrow!" Gray looked at Natsu and saw a hint of fear on his eyes. Gray chuckled, how could his pinky be afraid and he say no?

"Alright, alright, now get off me." Natsu got off Gray lap, stood up and helped his boyfriend to his knees. When Gray got up he pulled the pinkette onto his arms and gave him a chasete kiss.

"Night Pinky," he purred into Natsu ear, who shivered slightly. Gray smiled and went into the night, leaving a smiling pinkette in the doorway.

* * *

**TheSlayerGirl: well Pinky and Lighty but I'm saving that name for a certain someone to come more :3 and thank you! I love to hear that someone looks forward to my writing~! :D**

**musicgirlforever101: I always try to~! I appreciate every single review! And sorry for this late update, I was having some troubles but here it it! :D**

**TheRealmsOfDream: something tells me Menma and Ryder would get along x) anywho this is a late update cuz I got an idea for the plot now but I had trouble putting it into words so now you can kill me! Sorry~! D: *bows* thank you for the review though~! :'D**

**darkhuntressxir: I know a mystery! No I, kinda, say in here, but the mystery is over, ne? Thank you for the review~! :D**

**theabridgedkuriboh: thank you! She is okay now... And lazy X) a way I kinda said who did it, not specific though and their is a reason Gray got over it so fast, mwahahahah! :3 no but really there is and I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for reviewing~! :D**

**Tali: just so you know, Im sorry for the short Sting thing in here, but it helps next chapter, don't worry~! Anywho, thank you for reading and sorry for any mistakes! XD darn iPad!**

**Ryder: Why am I here?! I'm you!**

**Tali: I wanted to post this okay?! X) **

**Fun question: If you could have one fiction animal become reality what would it be?**

**-Me would be more dragons since dragons are already real :3**

**Ryder: Review damn it!**

**Tali: Ryder! Bad girl! Go to the corner!**

**Ryder: Can't make me~!**

**Tali: EVIL!**

**Happy: Aye sir!**


End file.
